This invention relates to a heat releasable bracket which allows a ceiling panel to drop from an overhead position at which it is normally supported, in the event of a fire or the like, to expose the area normally below the ceiling panel to an overhead sprinkler system, whereby the ceiling panel is eliminated as an impediment to effective sprinkler utilization. More specifically, the invention relates to a heat releasable bracket which is adapted for supporting a ceiling panel or overhead acoustic baffle at the upper end of a portable workspace module to provide enhanced privacy therein and to abate external noises, while allowing the workspace modules to be repositioned as desired within an open plan office space generally without regard to the position of overhead sprinkler nozzles. The invention also relates to ceiling panel support systems utilizing a heat releasable bracket, and to workspace modules wherein a heat releasable bracket is used to support an overhead ceiling panel or acoustical baffle.
Workspace modules which provide a personal office space within a larger, open room in a building have recently been developed for use in a variety of business offices wherein flexibility and adaptability of the available office space is valued. One example of a portable, freestanding type of workspace module is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,341. Such workspace modules are particularly useful for businesses which regularly organize project teams which are to solve a particular problem or perform a particular set of tasks, and which are to be reorganized or disbanded within a relatively short period of time. The portable workspace modules provide team members with private office space which can be used to perform independent work activities more efficiently than would be possible within an open, shared office space. As the project assigned to the team progresses, it is often desirable and advantageous to reorganize the office space. For example, it may be useful to add or remove private workspaces, add or remove group workspaces, convert group workspace to private work space, convert private workspace to group work space, or modify the way private workspace is positionally organized around group work spaces. The portable, freestanding workspace modules facilitate fast, easy, inexpensive reorganization of office space, e.g., redistribution of private workspace within an open office area.
In order to achieve enhanced privacy and to reduce distraction caused by noises originating outside the portable, freestanding workspace module, and thereby provide a private work environment more conducive to achieving efficient independent work, it is generally desirable to provide an overhead acoustic damping ceiling baffle or panel which closes off a substantial portion of the opening at the upper end of the workspace module. Most local building codes or other applicable regulations require an overhead sprinkler system to conform to the requirements of NFPA 13. The intent of these requirements is to insure that no portion of the space is obstructed from sprinkler flow, so that the entire space is protected by the sprinkler system. The details of said regulations comprise a complex and arcane series of restrictions on the height, size, and location of obstructions relative to the sprinkler heads. Depending on the height of the ceiling (and sprinkler heads), sprinkler type, and original classification of the space, the space may be reclassified if tall workstation modules with ceiling partitions are located therein. Such workstations may not be permitted in some jurisdictions for certain occupancy groups. In some cases, it may be necessary to remove the ceiling tiles, and carefully plan the layout of the workstations so as to have exact relations between the workstations and the sprinkling system in order to qualify. Alternatively, it may be possible to lay out the desired workstation arrangement, and then have the fire system engineering contractor modify the layout, rebuild, and re-qualify the sprinkler system for the new furniture arrangement.
Removing ceiling panels may help in some situations, but is undesirable because of the sacrifice of acoustic privacy and the loss of the sense of spacial enclosure. Carefully positioning the workspace modules under sprinkler nozzles to comply with fire safety requirements is very difficult, and significantly frustrates and negates a major purpose and one of the primary advantages of the workspace module, which is to allow complete freedom in the organization and utilization of the office area to promote efficient teamwork. Repositioning of sprinkler nozzles would be expensive and disruptive to the work environment.
There is, therefore, a need for a portable workspace module which has an overhead ceiling panel, and which can be positioned generally anywhere within a room of a building having a conventional overhead sprinkler system, without regard to the position of overhead sprinkler nozzles, and while complying with all applicable fire safety requirements.